User blog:DegrassiDude416/Season 11 Summer Ideas
my ideas for a Season 11 Summer Episodes* Episode 1124: "Tonight Tonight" Main Plot: Bianca cheats on Drew and he breaks up with her. Afterwards, to get over her, Drew goes to a party with KC and Dave.He starts drinking and flirting with other girls. He then spots Imogen in the corner and approaches her. The 2 start talking and one thing leads to another and they start making out. Imogen then leads Drew into the bathroom and pulls out a bag of cocaine. She convinces a drunken Drew to try it. The two then head off into a bedroom. The next morning, Drew sees Imogen lying in the bed next him. He freaks out and leaves. Second Plot: Clare feels like she is being followed. Scared, she asks Jake to walk her home the next day. After their walk, Clare invites Jake to dinner (as a thank you), and Jake gets the wrong idea (thinking she likes him) and agrees. After dinner, Jake asks Clare if he could walk her home again. Estatic, Clare agrees and gives him a hug. The next day after school,the two walk to the Dot, only to run into Fitz. Fitz asks to talk to Clare and she reluctantly agree's and asks Jake to get her a drink. Fitz then confesses that he followed her home the other day because he wanted to talk. But Clare didn't want to hear anymore and storms off. Jake comes out and asks Fitz where Clare went and Fitz doens't reply. Episode 1125: "I Need a Doctor" Main Plot: Eli is now fully recovered from his car crash. But he is still reluctant to return to Degrassi because he doesn't know how to explain his long stay at the hospital. But he also understands how irrational he was and decides to join therapy. The day after he leaves the hospital, Eli goes to the therapist, only to run into Fiona. Knowing her past, he asks her a bunch of questions about dealing with his issues. Fiona smiles and tells him to strong and willing to change for the better.He thanks her and she gives him a small hug and wishes him luck. Eli is at the therapists for 3 hours that day. He is given a prescription for his depression and some Ritalin to keep him focued and rational. Second Plot: After the party, Imogen thinks she is in love with Drew. But Drew doesn't feel the same; he wants to make up with Bianca because he feels guilty about the party. Imogen catches Drew right before he see's Bianca. Imogen confesses her feelings, but Drew turns her down. Drew then finds Bianca, they talk, and agree to start their relationship again, but slowly. Heartbroken, Imogen hides in the bathroom and starts doing more cocaine. At her high, she finds Drew and Bianca eating lunch by the JT Yorke Memorial. She goes on a rampage, saying she loves Drew and calling Bianca a boyfriend stealer. Bianca gets pissed and starts fighting Imogen. Principal Simpson walks past the fightand breaks them up. When he pulls Imogen away, her bag of cocaine falls out. Bianca is suspended for 5 days while Imogen is expelled for drug use and possession. Episode 1126: "Deuces" Main Plot: Now that Eli is back at Degrassi, he wants everything to go back to normal, starting with Clare. At lunch, he makes his way to the caf and sees Clare sitting alone. As he walk towards her, Jake comes with 2 lunch trays and sits next to her. Assuming the worst, Eli rushes off. After school, Eli sees Clare outside and walks up to her, but neither say anything. Jake walks out and Clare walks off with him, leaving Eli hurt. The next day,Alli is talking with Clare about Jake "protecting" her. Eli overhears and assumes she wants to be protectec from him. He leaves to find Jake at his locker. Eli gets into an argument with him and reveals Clares secret to him. Hurt, Jake walks away and confronts Clare. He tells her he likes her, but she says she just wants to be friends and apologizes for sending him the wrong signals. Jake then asks if she used him and Clare says yes, but only because she was scared. Jake decides to "leave" her after that. Second Plot: Jenna is doing all that she can to keep baby Felicia healthy and strong. But KC has been slacking off with his parental duties. He would rather hang out with the guys then spend time with his baby. After school one day, Jenna decides to give KC an ultimatum: stay and help or leave. Torn, KC makes the decision to have them take a break for a few days so that they can be relieved of their stress. Jenna reluctantly agrees and KC walks away. Category:Blog posts